1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data management apparatus, a data management program and a data management method for storing received data in one of a plurality of storage folders according to the predetermined category that the data belong to and manages the stored data corresponding to the respective folders storing them. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data management apparatus, a data management program and a data management method adapted to be used for a mobile printing system constituted typically by way of the Internet in order to manage the data of the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printspot services are known mobile printing systems and already in operation (see, for example, Patent Document 1: Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-267002). With a known mobile printing system, folders of data to be registered are provided to each user and the data to be printed are registered there. While the user can register data, persons other than the user him- or herself can also register data. Thus, for instance, the user can acquire annexed files transmitted to him or her by e-mail wherever the user may be.
Folders are provided to each user and an upper limit is defined to both the total number of files and the size of the total files. The user cannot utilize folders beyond the upper limits.
With known mobile printing systems, when a large number of sets of contents that is less significant such as those of contents of advertisements including direct e-mails have been registered for a user, there may arise a situation where important contents cannot be registered and hence cannot be printed due to the upper limit to the capacity of the folders of the user.